Mune ippai no ai wo
by Kumiko1
Summary: Kinmokusei was invaded by an evil dark force, and Kakyuu Princess was captured! The Starlights have to travel back to earth to find a special Talisman, the Golden Rod. Can Seiya face Usagi after what he told her? Can Seiya stand to see Mamoru yet again? R
1. Prologue

Mune ippai no ai wo  
A Seiya+Usagi Fanfic.  
  
Note : I do NOT own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, nor any of the characters. Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (c) Naoko Takeuchi, TOEi, Kodansha, and Bandai.   
  
Note Two : This takes place after the Galaxia reign. The Starlights and Kakyuu Princess came back from Kinmokusei to Earth for a special mission, and the Starlights have to be men. Seiya and Usagi's relationship is NOT Yuri...there is no Hentai. Seiya is a man AT THE POINT when he falls in love with Usagi, though of course he's a girl...but for the most part, the starlights must be men. :P Also, even though through all the mix-up with Galaxia, Taiki and Yaten still don't like the Inner Senshi, because I like it that way. Or at LEAST Sailormoon...o.o; Yeah...  
  
Note Three: This also contains MANY STARS SPOILERS! I've warned you. :P  
  
Note Four : IF you're inquiring if I've seen Stars or not, yes. I have. If you're wondering about why I call Princess Kakyuu "Kakyuu Princess" or "Fireball Princess" is because in the anime, she's called "Kakyuu Princess", not "Princess Kakyuu", and "Fireball Princess" is her translated name. ALSO, I refer to the starlights as Fighter, Healer, and Maker, as they do in the anime. Sign of laziness?   
  
Note Five : The prologue is vague and written horribly. I apologize...x.x Oi....ALSO, there are some Japanese phrases that are translated at the bottom...o.o; Force of habit. I tried translating back to english...like at the beginning, I put "Doushita no" and changed it to "What's wrong??" Well, enjoy! :D  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
Prologue  
**********************************************  
  
...Kinmokusei...the planet where the three Starlights reside in, as well as their Fire Princess, Kakyuu. After Galaxia's destruction of their planet, it's been long time since the planet was back to normal, and will still take a while to rebuild...  
  
The wind carried an evil scent throughout the planet. While Sailorstar Fighter walked down a pale road on Kinmokusei, she sensed the evil that drifted by, shivering from the capacity of evil it held. She quickly ran to the Princess's headquarters to report the possible evil that may be progressing.  
  
"Princess!" Fighter shouted, pushing open the doors of the castle. Healer and Maker were aside the Princess as the three looked at Fighter. "Fighter, what's wrong?" Kakyuu replied to the sudden burst, a quick splash of fear encasing her words.  
"Princess! I just felt a wave of hatred through the paths of Kinmoku!" Seiya responded, anger in her voice. Kakyuu gasped. She trusted the STarlight's senses in a way different from anyone elses than her own, and perhaps Sailormoon's. Maker and Healer walked to Fighter, ready to question.  
  
"Where did you feel it?" Asked Healer, awaiting a quick responce.  
"Down the path two roads down. That's where I was when I felt it, but it could be anywhere." Fighter responded.  
"We should go and check it out. The same thing happened when Galaxia destroyed Kinmoku...we can't let it happen again." Maker said, turning to the Princess. "Fighter and I will go check it out while Healer stays to protect you. Is that alright with you, Princess?"  
"Why don't we all go? Together." Kakyuu said, smiling.  
"But Princess!" The Starlights shouted in unison.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. We should all look out for one another. Let's go."  
Knowing the three shouldn't disobey their Princess's requests, they went with her to the place where Fighter first felt the wave of bad energy. Fighter turned to the others.  
  
"It was right here.." Fighter announced to the others, looking around. "But I don't sense it, anymore..."  
"I don't sense anything either." Maker replied.  
"Is this some kind of a joke, Fighter?" Yaten asked suspiciously.  
"What? Healer! This isn't a joke! I felt a strong sense of evil."  
"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. I'm sure it was the wind carrying a selfish wish or something of that nature. It's okay, Fighter. Let's go back home." Kakyuu said, smiling to Fighter as she took her hand.  
  
The four stopped as they sensed the evil once again. Fighter turned to the others. "Did anyone else feel that?"  
The three nodded in fear. Kakyuu spoke up. "That's the sence of Chaos. But it can't be...the only way it could be Chaos is if...KYAAA!" Kakyuu Princess interrupted herself with a scream. Her body started to float as a black mist surrounded her. The Starlights looked at Kakyuu Princess in fear.   
  
"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!" Fighter screamed. She took out her power star. "Star...Serious...LAZER!" With those powerful words, beams of light escaped from her power star, wrapping around the black mist. The golden light from which the power start extracted dissolved, sending the three starlights back into fear. "PRINCESS!" They all screamed. While Healer retrived her power stars, Kakyuu Princess dissappeared in the black mist, screaming.  
  
"PRINCESS!" Maker screamed.  
"YADDA!" Healer screamed.  
"PRINCESS!!!" Fighter screamed. Tears streamed from all three starlights' eyes. A smint of shock shot through all three as they heard of a soft voice in their head. Their princess was speaking to them telepathically. They all listened intentivly.  
  
"Stalights....don't fear, I'm safe. I'll be safe for as long as I can hold my power within me. Please, travel to earth and find the Golden Rod Talisman. This evil being that has captured me is trying to capture you three as well. Please, disguise yourself once again. By these instructions...we..sav...kin...ku..." Kakyuu's voice faded out.  
"Travel to earth?" Healer asked, crying.  
"Golden Rod Talisman?" Maker repeated.  
"Seiya.." Fighter said to herself, looking down.  
"You mean we have to become the Three Lights again? But we already produced our last concert!" Healer said, angerly.  
"That's the only disguise we have..." Maker said sadly, but calmly in her words.  
"Then let's travel to Earth and retrieve this talisman! We can create new songs. We'll send out Princess the message on our progress. We'll save her!" Fighter said, reassuringly.  
"We both know why you want to go back to Earth as Seiya, Fighter" Healer said, glaring at Fighter.  
Fighter glared back at Healer as she spoke up. "Then let's go to earth and find the Golden Rod Talisman!"  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
How'd you all like the Prologue? ^.^ Kakyuu Princess needs to be gone for Seiya and Usagi. Mwa ha ha ha! :D 


	2. Chapter One * Kuroi Ame

Mune ippai no ai wo  
A Seiya+Usagi Fanfic.  
  
Note : I do NOT own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, nor any of the characters. Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (c) Naoko Takeuchi, TOEi, Kodansha, and Bandai.   
  
Well, I'm back. :D Mwa ha. Enjoy! ^.^ Note to the review saying Prolouge sounded familiar. What the hell? I haven't heard of that person...o.o; And I don't see any similarities...x.x Please point them out? Sorry...o.-  
  
The "New song" that the Three Lights sing was made up entirely by me..o.o; It's pretty pathetic, because I don't write lyrics. Lol. But I ask of you all, don't use it on anything unless you ask and you get confirmation by me to do so. Thank you.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
Chapter One - Kuroi Ame  
**********************************************  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then. Ja." Usagi said softly, releasing the phone to it's hook. She smiled, grasping her pillow and hugging it tightly, excited to see Mamoru once again. She couldn't help but be excited. After the battle with Galaxia and the fear of loosing him, and the fact that she hadn't talked to him for what felt like years while he was studying in New York, she felt closer to him, and wanted to spend every minute she could with him. She stood up, being restless from the excitement that Mamoru was arriving soon.   
Five minutes past, and Usagi was getting anxious. She couldn't stand being away from her one true love. She whined to herself while shifting her eyes toward the clock every two seconds. After ten minutes of not talking to Mamoru, she finally heard her mother call for her. "Usagi-chan!" Ikuko yelled up the stairs, louder than necessary for Usagi to hear. "I'm sending Mamoru-san upstairs, okay?"  
"Okay!" Usagi responded, rushing to the entrace of her room to meet him. She heard the soft knock she awaited for an quickly opened the door, smiling. Mamoru smiled as he bent over to kiss her cheek. Usagi smile grew wider as she lead Mamoru into her room an out to her balcony, the most romantic place that was connected to her room.  
The summer breeze blew gracefully around the tendrils of the couple. The sky was lit with stars as the surrounding city settled down. Usagi inhaled a deep breath, releasing it as she looked to Mamoru. Mamoru looked to Usagi and returned a smile, embracing her from behind to hold her in his arms. Usagi searched for the brightest star she could find, comparing each and every star's brightness. Her eyes stopped at a star that centered the sky, shineing light upon the whole city. She smiled and pointed it out to Mamoru. "Make a wish, Mamo-chan!" She said, pointing to the star. He nodded in acknowledgement and closed his eyes, as did she. Usagi didn't need much time to think, because she knew what her wish would be right when she thought of the idea to make a wish. She wanted to be with Mamoru forever, the one she truely loved...  
  
iI wish I could be with the one I truely love....forever..../i  
  
A bright flash hit the sky as three streams of light poured from the center star. Usagi and Mamoru looked up, a bit suprised. Usagi's expression changed to an excited look as she watched the star. "Look, Mamo-chan! Shooting Stars!"  
"That means both our wishes will come true, Usa-ko." He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled happily, snuggling into Mamoru's arms. Her skin shivered as a cold breeze swept over the surface. Mamoru looked toward Usagi, noticing her shiver. "Aww, you're cold, Usa-ko! Let's take you inside and warm up." He said, smiling. He lead her inside without argument from Usagi, sitting her on the bed and putting the blanket over her. Usagi's eyes started to close, but she resisted to keep them open. He smiled at her as he bent down to make level eye contact. "You should get some rest, Usa-ko." He started placing his hand on her back. "I'll come by and visit you in the morning. Right now, it looks like you need some rest." Her eyebrows bent as she whined, but finally agreed. She was feeling a bit tired, and she was glad that she could see him in the morning. The faster she fell asleep, the sooner she could see him again. He tucked Usagi in as kissed her. "Oyasumi, Usako." he said, walking to the radio and setting the volume to low, letting her get a good night sleep. He knew Usagi loved to listen to music, so he did this as some sort of treat for her. She responded with a good night as they exchanged 'I Love You''s before he left. He shut the door to her room and headed for his own bed to which he could sleep in.  
Usagi's eyes began to feel like lead. The soft music was helping her fall asleep, though she was extremely tired from the beginning. Just as when she thoughther mind would go into slumber, a new song played on the radio. The voices sounded very familiar to Usagi, and her eyes opened fully. She rushed over to the radio to turn it up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or if her judgement on who it was that was singing was true, but the side of her that wanted to sleep was long gone.  
  
iThe affection I want to give to you  
is trapped inside me, I can't let it go  
I don't know what I can do  
with the feelings I have to show  
  
You're giving me a chance, a chance that I must take  
I'll carry you away  
With my Golden Rod and my Golden chariot up high  
I'm giving you this chance to take, this chance to make  
This chance to make you mine  
So let's fly away, far away  
We don't have all that much time.../i  
  
"The Three Lights??" Usagi asked herself, puzzled. She had thought they went back to Kinmoku to rebuild their planet. Though they said they would visit, they never said anything about becoming the Idol Group 'The Three Lights'. She figured that her mind was just thinking that the voices sounded familiar. How could they be the Three Lights? Wasn't Galaxia cured? Didn't they find their Princess and return to Kinmoku? She decided to figure all of this out in the morning, because she couldn't resist her eyes dropping to a slumber. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep, thinking about the Three Lights throughout her dream, rather than Mamoru.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Gomen...I haven't relaly written fan fics...I'm not a writer...o.o; I just write them because I wish they were the anime. Usually, I think of what happens if it were an anime, that's why a lot of things are vague and not-so-descriptive. I apologize. Also, I want to get an Mp3 up for that song...so everyone doesn't think it sounds stupid...because I have a beat to it an everything, but only I know it, you know? Lol! Well, I'm going to go write Chapter Two! Maybe it'll be better?  
  
I don't think I used that much Japanese...I'm not sure if I used Nagareboshi for Shooting Star or if I changed it...Sorry...Please know what -chan is...it's the hardest for me to explain...x.x  
  
Usako - Little Bunny  
Usa = Extention off of Usagi, which means Rabbit... ko=child ...so it's like a Baby Rabbit..A nickname for Usagi that Mamoru uses...o.o;  
  
Oyasumi nasai/Oyasumi = Good Night...  
  
I think that's it....x.x Sorry... 


	3. Chapter Two * Ai no Kakera

Mune ippai no ai wo  
A Seiya+Usagi Fanfic.  
  
Note : I do NOT own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, nor any of the characters. Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (c) Naoko Takeuchi, TOEi, Kodansha, and Bandai.   
  
Back again. :D Woo....I'd like to asnwer all of your reviews, comments, and questions. :D  
  
Yes, this Is a Seiya/Usagi fic. I can't just drop the fact about Mamoru and Usagi loving each other, so....you'll see. :D Lol.  
  
Yes, there is a twist, but I'm not going to spoil it. An Mamoru isn't going to cheat or anything. Lol. :D  
  
  
I enjoyed reading all of your reviews, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'm not that good at writing fan fictions because this is my...well, my fourth posted one...but I don't write a lot. I do Role Play, which helps. Thank you, everyone! ^.^  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
Chapter Two - Ai no Kakera  
**********************************************  
  
Silence. That was all that was heard in the room where the Three Lights stayed as idols. Seiya prepared to practice their new songs, and try to produce new lyrics. None of them knew which songs could bring upon a hint toward the Golden Rod, and they had to produce new lyrics to inform their Princess of their progress. He played a chord or two, singing random lyrics to himself. Yaten sighed, placing his hands behind his head and looked toward Seiya. "You don't have to think of a new song yet, Seiya." He closed his eyes. "We haven't done anything else productive."  
Seiya frowned at Yaten. "You're so pessimistic," Seiya shouted. "Anyway, it's good to come up with something soon, rather than leave it. We don't want our Princess to worry about us, do we?"  
Yaten frowned and sat back, while Seiya did the same.  
  
"Alright. I'll inform the others." Taiki spoke into the phone. Taiki was on the other side of the room, speaking with a couple agents. He walked over to the other two and sighed. "We have a concert tomorrow night at 7:00. I just thought I'd tell you both. Maybe we'll get a sign about the Golden Rod Talisman there." Seiya nodded in acknowledgment as Yaten stood up and walked to the other side of the room, resting on a bed to take a short nap. Taiki walked back to the phone and just sat there, thinking. Seiya sat in silence. Silence filled the room.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
  
"I'm late!!" Usagi screamed as she scrambled out of bed. She rushed as quick as she could to get ready and rushed out the door with no word. She ran down the streets, the pathways, the shortcuts, as fast as her legs could take. She spotted her school in a short distance and dashed toward the entrance. Someone called her name from behind her.  
  
"O-dan-go!"   
  
While she looked back to look who was calling her, she was still running. Since she was looking back, she couldn't see where she was going. Usagi's face met the school's flag pole.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed in pain. The culprit who distracted her ran over to her.  
"Are you okay?" The guy asked.  
"No! You made me ran into a....Seiya!" Usagi looked at Seiya in confusion. The shock made her forget about all of her pain, all of her complaints, all of her whining. Usagi just stared in silence, until Seiya spoke up.  
"What?" Seiya asked.  
"I thought you...I thought.." Usagi stuttered.  
"Hey. Can't I just visit once and a while, Odango?" Seiya smiled. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm...fine." Usagi was still in shock. There had to be a further reason why Seiya returned. If he were there just to visit, why would he come back as an idol, and as iSeiya/i? Questions raced through Usagi's mind until, once again, Seiya interrupted.  
"What's wrong, Odango?" Seiya frowned. "You aren't your normal genki self." He stood up, taking her hand to help her out.  
Usagi blinked, took his hand, and stood up. She smiled at Seiya. "It's because I'm late." She lied. "I also didn't get to see Mamo-chan in the morning like he said I would...but I probably slept throughout his calls!" She laughed, as did Seiya. Seiya picked Usagi's handbag off the ground and returned it to her. "I think you might need this, ne?" He said, as he calmy stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away. Usagi just turned to watch him leave, then realized she was even more late for class. She grumbled as she rushed to class, arriving late.   
After he scolding from the teaceher for being late once again, she sat in her chair. She sat through the boring class, awaiting for that sweet sound.  
  
*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
The schoolbell rung and class was let out. Usagi happily walked to her friends who were waiting for her near the exit. The four started to walk home together.   
  
"Did you all hear?" Minako questioned, looking toward the other three. Makoto pulled out a magazine. "Yeah...the Three Lights started performing again..."  
"I wonder why.." Ami pondered.  
Usagi walked along with them, silently. She tried to figure out the answers to all of her questions.   
"They're having a concert tonight." Minako announced. "I think we should all go."  
"We should. We may be able to find out what they're planning." Makoto responded.  
Usagi looked at her friends discussing, a sad, confused, and worried look crossed her face. Tonight she would go to the concert and confront Seiya about the whole situation. She made it a goal to herself that she would find out why they were here.  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Woah...yeah. Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter. Nothing too important come up. I've been blank all day. But the next chapter is the concert, and that's where it gets juicy. :D I promise!   
  
Translations ::  
  
O-dango - It translates to "meatball" OR "dumpling"...Odango means meatball, and Dango means dumpling.(O- referring to another person or thing as the object...or something..) Weird, huh? I don't think it matters....really... They (meaning Haruka and Seiya, maybe more people) call Usagi "Odango" because of the buns on her head. I think it's "meatball" because they look more like Meatballs than dumplings, but I couldn't really say. :P  
  
Itai - OW! Ouch! Pain! Ah-OW! etc...  
  
Genki - Hyper...crazy...etc..o.o;  
  
Until then, please review. I know this was a sucky chapter...but I promise, the next one will be goooooood! :D  
  
-Kumiko 


End file.
